dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World/Self Demonstrating
True Form= |-|Heaven= |-|Underworld= |-|Limbo= |-|Dimensional Gap= |-|"Sekai"= |-|"Suu"= Suu's P.O.V Oh. It would seem that I have a new dweller. Oh, don't mind me. Very soon your soul will be moved to a different location. Of course where you end up is none of my concern. (Tilts her head) Who am I? Ah yes, it is customary to introduce oneself to another individual when conversing, is it not? I suppose I should introduce myself before you depart. I, am the Supernatural World. The home of every mythological being you and the rest of the mortals have read about on that...planet. That includes Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, Gods, and many other species. On occasion, I am also called "Suu", which is an abbreviation of my title. There is only one person who calls me by that name. And unfortunately that person is not here at the moment. He promised me he would visit me today. Who is he? That is none of your business. ...I apologize for being cross. I'm just anxious for my Visitor to show up. He promised he'd come see me. My dear, dear Visitor...I miss him already. Hmm? You wish to converse with me? You wish to know about me? Hmm. I suppose. Perhaps it will pass the time. Very well. ---- A Form You Are Comfortable With: What you are seeing now is my current form. My Visitor found my previous incarnation somewhat unnerving, and my primordial form rather...suffocating, so I chose this image. Visitor seems to be more comfortable around me when I am in this guise. Affectionate Nickname: ♡Visitor calls me "Suu". I like that name. I must be so special to him♡. Ha! Take that, you dirtball! Clingy Jealous Girl: Jealous? Of what? That boring useless planet? That dirtball who can't hug, kiss, or love my sweet, cute Visitor like I can? Please. Covered In Kisses: Whenever I manifest in female form, I suddenly develop a habit of wanting to kiss my Visitor repeatedly. Nevertheless, I very much enjoy doing this to my dear, dear Visitor. ♡sighs happily♡ Devoted to You: Visitor freed my consciousness from that accursed Shinto Goddess, Izanami. I am forever grateful to him for doing that. Eldritch Abomination: Heaven, the Underworld, the Dimensional Gap, and all of the other realms you mortals have read about. They are all me. Entitled to Have You: My Visitor was born on Takamagahara, a realm that happens to be a part of me. So yes, despite many claims stating otherwise, he does belong to me. I Just Want to Have Friends: I just want Visitor to stay within me. Forever. I'''] am his true home, not that backwater planet. '''If I Can't Have You: I will admit that I am guilty of pulling this on my Visitor when I was in my previous incarnation. I do not know why I said this, but I was so desperate to keep him all to myself that I became irrational. After doing this, Visitor became even more distrustful of me. Mrs. Robinson: I overheard this term when the human called Cao Cao conversed with my Visitor and explained it to him. Given its meaning, I often ponder why Visitor never thought to refer to me as such. Though I do love it when he calls me "Suu"♡. No Sense of Personal Space: Visitor can give himself space for as much as he wants, he will never get far from me. I will never let him go. Say My Name: I really do love it when Visitor says my name. Stalker With A Crush: *Gasps* Me, a stalker? Perish the thought! It's not my fault if I'm always aware of when and where my Visitor is at all times. Sugar And Ice Personality: I don't care about my dwellers. Why should I care, when they're the ones who fought in a pointless Great War on top of me? On top of that, that foolish Kokabiel wanted to start another war, just so he could prove that the Fallen Angels were the superior species. That pathetic Fallen Angel. He deserves to rot in Cocytus. ...But my Visitor. ♡*sighs happily* Issei-dearest. I love him so much.♡ Supernatural Is Purple: I recall my previous self adorning herself with clothing associated with the color purple. ...Far too gauche for my taste. Surprisingly Happy Ending: ♡Visitor called me his home! He really called me his home!♡ The Mind Is a Plaything of the Body: It seems that whenever I manifest in feminine form, I start to gradually take on the traits of a human female. How strange. Visitor often tells me that I act so human-like that he often forgets that I am anything but. The Omnipresent: So long as he is within my boundaries, I will always know where my dear, dear Visitor is. For some reason he seems frightened by that fact. I just want to keep him. Void Between The Worlds: The Dimensional Gap, the home of Ophis and the Great Red, is a part of me. Hmm. Perhaps Ophis and I can come to a compromise and share Visitor-dear. Yandere: I will always know what my Visitor is doing and when and where he is. I love him so much that I want to envelop him until his light dims away to Nothingness♡. (Eyes glaze over) "I will never let my dear, dear Visitor go. In the end...he won't have a choice in the matter...♡" (Light returns in her eyes as she composes herself) Well, it seems that is all the information I have for you. Or rather, the information about myself that I am willing to divulge. (Tilts her head) It was not...unpleasant conversing with you, I suppose. Very rarely do I ever communicate with dwellers. I never had any desire to do such a thing. Hmm. Perhaps this is what Visitor-dear meant when he suggested for me to be more...open with dwellers. How peculiar. In any case, I believe it is time for you to depart to your destination. I am not aware of what type of life you had on that...planet, but for your sake, I would hope it was well enough for you to ascend to Heaven. Otherwise... Enjoy your stay in the Underworld... Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Solarverse Category:Tropes